


No Hard Feelings

by gbarton



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:24:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbarton/pseuds/gbarton
Summary: Scully decides to leave Mulder. He finds her at her mother's house.





	No Hard Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Chris Charter does but thank you for letting me play with them. 

Note: I want to thank my beta Teresa

 

Scully stood at her mother's front door. She had a bag in one hand contemplating whether she should knock or not. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a brief moment when the door opened. 

"Dana! You didn't tell me you were coming to visit." Maggie Scully embraced her daughter. 

"Surprise!" Scully tried to pretend nothing was wrong. 

"Where is Fox?" Maggie asked as she looked behind her daughter as Scully walked through the door. 

"He is at home." Dana sat her bag down. 

Maggie could tell by the way her daughter took a seat on the couch and looked up at her that something was wrong.

"What happened?" Maggie took a seat next to her. 

"I left him." Scully tried to fight back the tears but couldn't stop them from flowing down her cheeks. 

Maggie hugged Dana. "Tell me what happen."

"I think we have been together too long. He doesn't even notice me anymore. All he wants to do is work on some stupid alien project." Scully began sobbing. 

"That doesn't sound like Fox?" Maggie took her daughter's hand. "He loves you. I know. I have seen the way he looks at you." 

"Well apparently he loves his new project more." Scully stood from the couch and began pacing. 

"I saw him fight to save you." 

"Mom, quit taking his side." Dana stopped in her tracks and stared at her mom. "I knew I shouldn't came here." Scully walked over to her bag and reached for it. 

Maggie touched her hand. "I'm sorry. Please don't leave." 

"I'm sorry too." Dana whispered. "I'm going to the bathroom." She quickly exited the room. Once in the bathroom, she ran water over her face. She thought the cool water would calm her down.

When she came back, Maggie looked over at her and said, "what do you say we start over? You want to go get something to eat, maybe watch a movie?” 

"Sounds good." 

*** 

The next morning, Dana came in the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee. 

"Did you sleep well?" Maggie asked, noticing her daughter's red puffy eyes. 

"Yeah." Dana answered as she took a seat at the kitchen table. 

"You are not fooling me. I heard you in there crying most of the night." Maggie sat her cup down. "And by the way you look I would say you miss him." 

"I do mom." 

"Then go back and talk to him." 

"I can't right now. I said some terrible things to him when I left." Scully sat her cup down and hung her head. 

"Baby," Maggie got up from her seat and hugged Dana. "Every couple has their problems and say things they regret. You have to fight for your relationship. I know you can works things out. Your father and I had fights and we worked it out." Maggie tried to reassure her. 

"I don't know mom." Dana looked up at her mom. 

"I tell you what. Go get dressed and let's go get some breakfast." 

Scully got up her from the chair. "I will go change." She walked to the bedroom she was staying in. 

There was a knock at the door. Maggie opened the door to see Mulder standing there. 

"Fox, you came." Maggie gave him a hug and let him in the room. 

Scully came out of the room dressed and ready to go. She walked in the living room to see Mulder standing there with a bag in hand. 

"What are you doing here?" Scully folded her arms at her chest. 

"I came to talk to you." He sat his bag down on the floor. 

"Then why do you have a bag?" She glanced down at his bag. 

"I'm not leaving until we work this out."

"There is nothing more to say." 

Mulder walked up to her and grabbed her hand. "I want to work this out." 

"What if we can't?" Scully jerked her hand back.

"Then I'm here until you hear me out." He took a seat on the couch. 

"I'm sure my mom doesn't want you camping out here." Scully stood over him.

"Actually, your mom gave me the couch." He patted the cushion next to him. 

Scully glared over at her mom. 

"I have some errands to run. You two play nice until I get back." Maggie went out the door and quickly shut it behind her.

"Scully, please sit next to me." 

"I'm sorry Mulder." She spoke softly as she sat down. "I said some terrible things."

"Some of them were right." Mulder reached for her hand again. "I wasn't giving you the attention you deserved."

Tears began falling down her cheeks. "I didn't mean all those hateful words."

He pulled her into his chest. "I'm sorry too. I wasn't just working on some alien project. I was working on trying to find our son." 

"Then why couldn't you just tell me?" She broke loose from his hold. 

"Because I didn't want to get your hopes up until I found him." Mulder wiped her tears.

"I would have helped you.” She stared up at him. “I still can."

"I know but I wanted to surprise you." Mulder rubbed the back of his hand against her cheek. "I have missed you so much." 

"I have been there all along. I never left until now." Scully whispered. 

"I know." Mulder stood from the couch. He held out his hand for her to take it. When she stood he led her down the hallway. "Which room is yours?" 

"The one on the right." 

Mulder led her in the room and shut the door. He began kissing her neck.

"Mulder, what are you doing?" She asked as she moaned.

"Giving you, the attention you deserve." He pulled her in closer.

"We can't do this here!" She exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"This is my mom's place. What if she comes back?" Scully broke loose from his hold to stare into his eyes.

"She said to play nice while she was gone." Mulder slid his hand up the back of her shirt and pulled it over her head. He began kissing her breasts. With a flick of his fingers, he unhooked her bra to free the girls. He loved her girls. He missed them so much over the past few weeks. He sucked one breast while he played with the other one. He rolled her nipple with his fingers causing her to let out groan. She wrapped her arms around his chest keeping him there. She missed him so much.

Mulder pushed her down on the bed and stripped her of the pants and panties she was wearing. He starting kissing her inner thigh before he headed to her wet spot. His unshaven face rubbed her thigh causing her to squirm beneath him. 

Scully spread her legs further apart giving him more access to her sweet spot. Mulder licked her slick folds before sucking lightly on her lips. Scully raised her hips to feel closer to him. She held his head tight on her and ran her fingers through his hair. Mulder slipped his tongue inside of her. Scully let out a louder moan as he began to play with her clit. 

"Oh God don't stop!" She arched her back. 

Mulder ran his tongue up stomach and back to her breast. He reached down between her legs and inserted two fingers while he rubbed her clit with his thumb. He thrust his fingers back and forth inside of her. Scully began to jolt under him. 

A smile formed on his lips, he knew he had her right where he wanted her. 

"Mulder, I want you inside of me now." She breathed. 

"I'm not done yet." He looked up at her. 

She met his eyes and they locked on each other. "I said now." Scully tore his tee shirt off of him. She began pawing at his jeans. She finally got them unzipped and she reached inside grabbing his bulge. She stroked him softly causing him to moan in her ear. 

Scully flipped him over and jerked his jeans off of him. She straddled him and let her legs fall down on his thighs giving him more access to fill the inside of her. She rode him easy at first while he kept his hands on her hips keeping her from falling. Then she picked up the pace while their eyes locked again. Mulder met her every thrust as she rode him harder to feel all of him inside her. She clenched around his shaft causing him to cry out. She placed the palms of her hands on his shoulders. Their breathing became insync as he began to spill inside of her. Scully fell down on his chest as they climaxed together. 

Mulder pushed a strand of her hair over her forehead. "I'm sorry it took you saying those words to me to make me realize how much I took you for granted. I don't ever want to do that again. Please come back to me." 

Scully pushed herself off of him and rolled on her side. She made small circles on his chest. "I'm sorry I said those words. I was mad. I shouldn't have said them."

"I'm glad you did. You made me think about us." 

"Can I ask you something and you will be honest with me?" Scully rubbed his nipple with her fingertips. 

"Yes." He turned his head to face her.

"When did my mom call you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"In order for you to show up at her doorstep this morning."

"Oh that." He took her hand into his and laced their fingers. She called me last night, said that she knew we had a fight. She wanted to know how I was doing since she could hear you crying." 

"I had a feeling she would call you." 

"How did you know?" 

"When I showed up last night all she could do was talk about you." 

Mulder rolled over on his side. "What can I say? I'm adorable." 

Scully laughed. "She is the only one you will let her call you Fox."

"You mom is so sweet. We got close over the years when it came to you."

"How?" 

"When you were abducted and had cancer. Your mom stood up for me with your brother. Don't be mad at her when I tell you this?"

"What?" Scully sat up in the bed. 

"I call her every week or so just to check on her." 

"No wonder she likes you more than me." 

"No, she doesn't. She loves you very much. She just knows you keep things inside."

Scully's phone rang. She jumped up in search of her of her phone. She reached into her pants pocket to retrieve it. 

"Scully." 

"Is it safe to come home or do I need to run some more errands?" Her mother asked on the other end. 

Scully laughed, "it's safe mom." She hung up the phone. "Get dressed, mom is on her way." Scully grabbed her panties and slipped them on. "Where is my bra?" 

Mulder laid there watching her run around the room frantic in search of her clothes. She glanced up to see him smiling. 

"What is so funny?" She threw his clothes at him. "Get dressed." 

"You tore my shirt." He slipped his boxer briefs on. "I guess I can go shirtless." He joked. 

"I know you packed another." Scully went in the other room to retrieve his bag.

When her mother walked in. "Do you need another minute?" 

"No. Mulder just needed something out of his bag." Scully grabbed the bag and went back to the bedroom. She tossed it on the bed. "She's back." She turned on her heels and headed back down the hallway. 

Maggie was sitting on the couch waiting for her daughter to return. Scully emerged from the hallway, she saw her mom smiling. 

"What?" Scully sat down next to her.

"I see the two of you made up already." Maggie patted Scully on the leg.

"What makes you say that?" Scully looked over at her so innocent.

"I see your back to your old self. The way you light up when he comes in a room." 

"Oh mom." 

Mulder came down the hallway. "What's going on?"

Maggie stood from the couch and gave him a hug. “Glad you got things worked out.” She whispered in his ear.

“Mom, why didn’t you tell me you called Mulder last night?”  
Maggie let go of him and faced Dana. “I wanted to see if he was just as miserable as you, darling.” Maggie raised an eyebrow. “Besides, I knew if I left it up to you, you would sit here and sulk.” Maggie walked to her, “A mother doesn’t like to see her daughter in pain. You should know this by now.” She took Dana’s hand.  
Scully stood from her seat. “I know.” She hugged her mom. “What do you say we go do some shopping then grab something to eat.”

"I would love that." Maggie kept a hold of her hand. She turned to Mulder, "You want to go to?" 

"I think I will let the two of you go and I'm going to take a shower. I really need to clean up." 

"You want me to bring you back something to eat?" Scully walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, that would be great." Mulder watched the two women leave and headed to bathroom to take a shower. 

Mulder turned off the water and was drying off when he heard a knock on the door. He wrapped a towel around his waist and went to the front door. When he opened it he saw Bill Scully standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Bill stood in the doorway waiting on Mulder to let him in.

"Visiting your mom." Mulder never moved. 

"Can I come in?" Bill finally asked as they stood there staring at each other for a few minutes.

Mulder moved from the door and moved his hand to welcome him in. "Your mom is not here." Mulder shut the door.

"Where is she?" Bill remained in the center of the room.

"She and Dana went shopping." Mulder kept a hold of the towel.

"So, tell me what you did to Dana that she came to see her mother?" 

"What makes you think I did something to Dana?" Mulder shifted on his feet.

"Come on, Mulder. Dana got here a day before you and now you stand here in a towel. I know you had a fight." 

"You don't think she just came down a day ahead of me to spend an extra day with your mom?" 

"Why can't you just leave her alone and let her move on?"

"Why can't you just stay out of our business? I know you never liked me, but she should be happy. Don’t you want your sister happy?" Mulder raised his voice at Bill.

Scully heard yelling coming from the house and stormed in to find Bill standing face to face with Mulder. 

"What the hell is going on in here?" She raced over and got between them.

Both men stopped what they were saying and stared at the short woman standing between them.  
"I will say it again…what is going on?"

"Bill was telling me how I should leave you and let you be happy."

Maggie grabbed Bill's arm. "You don't know what you are talking about?" 

"Let me tell you something Bill Scully! I am happy and Mulder has made me that way." Scully stood on her toes to look straight in his eyes. "I love him, and he loves me. Nothing is going to change that." 

"Oh really, then why were you going to leave him?" 

Dana glanced over at her mom and mom assured her she didn't say anything to him by shrugging her shoulders.

"Are you trying to tell me you and Tara have never had problems?" Dana folded her arms at her chest. 

"Well....yeah..." Bill stuttered to get the words out.

"News flash Bill ALL couples have problems and some times they need to take a breather."

Bill hung his head. "True."

"Let me tell you something else, when two people are lucky enough to find their soul mate they make each other happy. Is Tara your soul mate?" Scully shifted her feet waiting for him to respond. 

"Yes, she is." Bill finally spoke. 

"I don't know why you can't stand Mulder, but he is my soul mate and if you don't like it you don't have to come around us. If not for some reason you do have to come around us, then you should at least respect it and keep your mouth shut." Scully took a step back from him. Mulder reached out and touched her arm. Maggie reached for Bill’s arm, both siblings jerk their arms free. Scully turned on her heels and headed back to the room she was staying in. Mulder looked at the two people standing in the living room before he gave Maggie a head nod before chasing after Scully.

When he reached the room, Scully was pacing the floor. She let out a heavy sigh, running her fingers through her hair. Mulder pulled her into his chest. He held her without saying a word. She pushed him down in the chair behind him. She climbed on his lap and laid a kiss on him. Mulder didn’t try to fight it. He knew she was pissed and he would let her to anything to him she wanted. He loved it when she was pissed, it made the sex so much hotter. She finally broke the kiss and stared down at him. 

“Sorry.” She whispered. “He just pissed me off.”

“I could tell.” Mulder smiled at her.

“Get dressed.” Scully climbed off of him. She stood and got herself together. “I will see you in the living room.” 

Mulder couldn’t help but grin as he watched her head back to living room. 

Scully saw Bill sitting in a chair at the end of the couch. “I see you are still here.” She folded her arms at her chest again.

“Dana, Bill was getting ready to tell me how he knew so much about your stay here.” Maggie turned her focus back on her son.

“Your neighbor called me the other day and told me some strange car was at your house. Then she described Dana and told me the next day a man showed up, both of them carrying bags. I just figured Dana finally left him.”

“Mom, you have a nosey neighbor.” Scully took a seat on the love seat. Mulder came in a few minutes later and took a seat next to her. Scully took his hand into hers and laced their fingers. She made sure her brother saw it. 

“Dana, your right I should respect your relationship with Mulder. I see the way you look at each other.” Bill stood from the chair. He walked over to her. “I would say you have found your soulmate.” 

Scully stood up from the love seat. “Thank you, Bill.” 

“How long are you staying with mom?” 

She glanced down at Mulder. “It’s up to you.” He replied to her look.  
“Either tomorrow or the next day. I guess it would depend on when mom gets tired of me.” Scully eyed her mom. 

“You both can stay as long as you want.” Maggie smiled at her daughter.

“Tara will be mad at me if we don’t get to together as a family while you are here.” 

“Do you mean ‘as a family’, Bill?” Scully made quotation marks in the air with her fingers. 

“Yes.”

“How about dinner tonight?” Scully glanced around the room to see if there were any objection to her question.

“Sounds good.” Bill answered. “See you later.” 

Scully walked Bill to the door. She saw her mom’s neighbor staring out the window, so Scully waved at her. “Mom, your neighbor is being nosey again.” 

Maggie walked up to door and stood next Dana. 

“You know mom, you could let Mulder and I have sex on the front yard.” She faced her mom.

“Maybe we should have sex in the car.” Mulder walked up to the two ladies. 

“Stop it you two.” Maggie walked away laughing. 

 

The End


End file.
